


For the Glory of Eggsy

by ChisiRei



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Harry is a BAMF, M/M, Public Sex, eggsy is oblivious, mild stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChisiRei/pseuds/ChisiRei
Summary: Eggsy follows Harry when he decides he needs to know more about the man's personal life. He's surprised by what he finds.





	For the Glory of Eggsy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during class while following the professor along with learning how to use Civil 3D and then walking back to my car from campus. <3 Fun write.

Eggsy shifted on his barstool and glanced around the pub, it was a small, shady place even he hadn't heard of. He'd thought he knew every pub in London. Men stood and sat in small groups or pairs more often than alone and it made Eggsy feel like he was standing out. He had followed his mark in and the man, one Harry Hart. 

Harry had been acting odd as of late and Eggsy felt that as a good friend he needed to understand why. Of course his own awkward and excited feelings at a shift between them in the last months had nothing to do with his secret spy mission. 

Harry had retrieved a drink from the bar and leaned on the bar instead of sitting before he tossed back his finger of scotch before making his way to the bathroom. And from there Harry had yet to return. Eggsy was sure he'd been found out and Harry had an escape. He was waiting and seeing men come and go from the bathroom in, stay a bit and then leave again.

After the third man had left the bathroom Eggsy grew curious and slammed his ale back and made his way to the bathroom. He pressed in and saw there were two stalls and one was occupied. He rose an eyebrow and glanced down at the space under the stall door and saw Harry's familiar Oxfords, legs crossed at the ankle and at ease. He wanted to say something but he glanced into the vacant stall and saw a hole cut into the wall, about three inches in diameter and the metal of the stall frame was smoothed and taped to keep injury from happening. 

Eggsy had no experience with glory holes but he knew what they were and the basic idea behind them. He licked his lips and hesitated before he pulled the door shut behind him. He knew it was Harry in the next stall, he knew that the man he craved more from was there and had given three blow jobs already in the sleazy pub bathroom. He slid his finger around the circumference of the hole that was perfectly at crotch level for the average man. 

Harry's finger joined his and stroked against the skin in agreement. No words were spoken and Eggsy wouldn't dare. He couldn't give himself away. 

“Your hand is shaking,” Harry's voice came lowly and smoothed his fingers over Eggsy's. “This your first time?” Harry dropped his hand away from the hole and Eggsy heard the rustle as he got to his knees. 

Eggsy felt his throat tighten and whispered “yeah,” his voice covered by the strain of arousal and the whisper. 

“Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy,” Harry said with a chuckle. 

Eggsy was already quite aroused and he slid his zip down and stroked his own length a few times before he pressed himself through the hole. He was thick and a bit shorter than average but no one he'd been with had complained about it before. 

“Oh, thick,” Harry sounded enthusiastic about it and Eggsy let his forehead rest against the wall before groaning as Harry wrapped a hand around him and stroked. 

“Let me hear you, I want to know how much you enjoy my mouth.” Harry said with a tone that made it clear he was the one in control, even from his knees in a separate stall with no idea whose cock he was stroking in anticipation. 

Eggsy gasped at the first touch of Harry's lips on the head of his cock. He groaned and wished he could tangle his hands into Harry's hair and thrust into his mouth slowly, watch how the older man's lips spread. He let his mind fill in the image of how Harry must look, on his knees in his bespoke suit, Oxford scuffing on the cheap tile, his hair in disarray from giving so many blow jobs. And of course his lips, swollen from use and friction, reddened and slick with cum. 

Eggsy couldn't hold another moan back as the other took more of him into his mouth, sucking loudly as he started to bob his head and take all if Eggsy that he could into his mouth and the very beginnings of his throat. If it weren't for the wall between them Harry would have been able to take him all the way in, bury his nose into Eggsy's trimmed hair and feel the thick blunt head of him against his throat. 

“F... Fuck,” he gasped out, his nails scratching at the wall and trying to thrust his hips forward into the suction heat of Harry's mouth. He bit his lip to keep from moaning the other's name and just gave throaty moans. 

Harry moved to suck on his tip, tongue lapping at his leaking slit while he worked his hand over the shaft. He was giving soft moans himself, and moving to very very carefully nip and suck at the sensitive space where the thick vein on the underside of his cock met the head of his cock. 

“If this wall wasn't here oh the things I'd do,” Harry said in a groaning voice before he swallowed Eggsy down again and sucked like a man desperate for more. 

Eggsy rolled his hips to meet the heat of Harry's mouth and gave louder moans, he ached to let Harry know who he was sucking, who he was hungrily taking back into his throat. “clo... Close please, ha...” he gasped, barely stopping himself from letting Harry's name out. He hoped the beginning of Harry's name was missed and taken as another gasp. 

It was only a moment later before Eggsy was trembling and he felt Harry start swallowing around him, like a man starved and receiving his first meal in days. And Eggsy couldn't hold it back any more, he pressed his hips forward and shuddered as he came, biting his own hand, bruisingly hard and moaned loudly around it, gasping as he felt Harry pull back and lick his lips. 

“Well you're quite wonderfully vocal...” Harry stood and Eggsy could all but hear the smile in his voice. 

~~~

The days after the incident left Eggsy sulking in guilt, not only had he taken advantage of Harry, and stalked him to a seedy pub where Harry gave anonymous men blow jobs. But he wanted more. He ached to tell Harry but worried for his friend's reaction, knowing who he'd groaned hungrily while swallowing down cum and sounding pleased about it. 

It didn't help either, that Harry decided to do all he could unintentionally do to draw attention to his lips and mouth. He tapped his lips more, a habit he'd never really had before, and spoke with more pauses, his eyes alight with amusement as he licked his lips. 

The guilt was going to be the death of Eggsy when all he could think of was Harry's mouth back on his cock. He had half a mind to follow Harry every night since, just to see if the man returned to the pub. But he decided not to every time and instead returned to his own flat, half hard from a day of staring at Harry's mouth, thinking about the heat. 

The third day he couldn't take it anymore and found himself knocking, out of nervousness and not manners, on the man's office door after he'd done his training. He entered when he heard Harry call the ok. Eggsy took a moment of satisfaction in seeing that Harry was shocked to see him. Eggsy never knocked. 

“Eggsy,” Harry recovered from his shock in only seconds and smiled easily as he always did. He closed the report he'd been reading and and gave his full attention to the younger man before him. 

“I violated your privacy,” Eggsy said quickly, flushing to the tips of his ears as he balled his fists at his sides. He knew he was about to lose his closest and dearest friend. 

“What do you mean?” Harry sounded serious and leaned forward on his desk, hands under his chin, index fingers resting against his thin lips, drawing Eggsy's eyes down. 

“I...” Eggsy paused, he could still lie, but something in Harry's gaze made him finish, “I followed you on Monday, Haz, after the meeting.” 

Harry looked shocked for a moment but something nagged at Eggsy, he'd seen Harry well and truly surprised only minutes before. “You did?” 

“To the pub. Shady lil place ain't it?” Eggsy shifted on the balls of his feet, “you had scotch and then...” 

Harry leaned forward further, eyes rapt on Eggsy.

“I followed you to the bathroom a while after you'd gone in. You sucked my cock Harry.” 

Harry stared, eyes moving over Eggsy's face, observed him in silence for what felt an eternity. Before Harry laughed, a soft sound with no malice behind it and gave Eggsy a dashing smile, his eyes alight. 

“Eggsy, did you really think I didn't know whose cock I was sucking?” he shook his head and smiled wider, leaning back in his chair, one knee crossed over the other, at ease. “to be honest I was surprised how long it took you to follow me back. Three other blokes tried to get serviced before you.” 

Eggsy was both relieved and irritated at once. “And you let me live with this guilt for days?! Bruv that's low.” He crossed his arms but was trying hard not to laugh at the situation. He should have known. Harry wasn't oblivious.   
“And you were at first fine with thinking I perhaps made a habit of giving head to random men in skeezy pubs.” Harry chuckled, “and taking advantage of this supposed habit to get what... A fantasy fulfilled?” Harry had no venom or anger in his voice and he leaned forward once more. 

“We've been shying around each other while craving more for two years, I decided to break the tension and make a move... Of sorts. Once I realized you were following me it was a simple matter of finding a pub with a less than stellar atmosphere.” Harry stood, smoothing his vest down and crossing around his desk and looking down at Eggsy. 

Eggsy pouted up at him, “We could have been direct with each other.” 

“Do you regret the way the pub ended?” Harry asked with a smirk. 

“N..no. Just I could've done without all that guilt I felt when I thought I was taking advantage, yeah?” Eggsy lightly shoved Harry's shoulder and stepped in closer to the older man. 

“So... We're in agreement then?” Harry asked and tipped Eggsy's chin up his eyes running over Eggsy's face and down to his lips. 

“Yeah, Haz. We are.” Eggsy leaned up and tugged Harry down into a hungry kiss, moaning at the touch of their lips, leaning his body in as tight as he could against the other man.


End file.
